Everquest:The Journey's
by Yavimaya
Summary: a novel based on in-game experiences while playing a game called Everquest, much fiction in it, it will eventually tye into "Everquest:The Prequel" read and review please! oh and btw, sony/verant owns everything 'cept the names and plot of the story......


Chapter 1: Faydwer  
  
1.1 Part I  
  
Admax pushed through the large crowd at the lift up to the tree city. She was going back to Felwithe, not staying in this lazy town. To her, Felwithe was a city of excitement, drama, and merchandise. It had class, unlike its fellow elf-city Kelethin. It was a disgrace to the elf population. The High Elves towered over the half-elves and the wood elves, not to mention the dark elves, evil yet powerful. Their spell-casting grace was beautiful, while the druid and ranger population of the other elves was barbaric. Admax was a proud magician of Felwithe, and wasn't going to be disturbed by other elven people.  
  
"May I ask why you seem so gloomy?" queried a tall, shadowy man. He was carrying a dagger and wearing a shaggy black chestplate. The blackness reminded her of a raven, and the blue paint on his face was not very friendly.  
  
"What do you want stranger?" she spat at him.  
  
"Only to know what bothers you so much." He stated, somewhat kindly.  
  
"It obviously is none of your business. What is it you want, stranger, a summoning?"  
  
"Summoning? What might that be?"  
  
"You must have been corrupted in Kelethin, huh?"  
  
"Corrupted?" he said, "I found the city rather entertaining."  
  
"They all do!" she said, and she hurried off on the path.  
  
Barely keeping up with her, the tall man shouted, "I am Borisi the Rogue, a Barbarian of the North."  
  
She shouted back at him "A barbarian? Never heard of the sort, and never wanted to."  
  
"What is your name, kind lady?"  
  
"I am Admax, the High Elf Magician." She said, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Where might your course be headed?" he shouted.  
  
"Felwithe, for your information" she muttered back to him, "Where there are guards to get rid of people like you."  
  
She conjured an elemental to send after the man, and ran off to Felwithe.  
  
1.2 Part II  
  
Admax was extremely glad when she entered the gates of her beloved city. She smiled at the guards that greeted her there, the same familiar faces that had greeted her all her life. She shot a friendly smile at the guard by the gate. The guards didn't find her prank fire blast at them as friendly as she did, and ran after her. Finally reaching the main square, she lost them. There was an extremely large crowd around the main square.  
  
"What's happening?" she shouted over the loud voices.  
  
"There's news from Tunare!" someone replied.  
  
"Tunare," Admax thought to herself, "Something important must be going on to involve Tunare."  
  
The gods were in the middle of one of their "I'm The Best" wars, and had been recruiting by the hundreds. Admax smiled as she thought of fighting along side Tunare with her faithful pet. The dark elf prince Innoruuk would put up a good fight to the elven armies.  
  
Yet, as powerful as she thought she was, she still wasn't old enough to join the war. She dreamed of becoming a war hero, and sitting on the High Elven Council, or even the Elven Council. Both would be very respectful jobs for her, coming from a merchant family. Her mother, Sdinia Darkbanisher, was a very wise cleric of High Elven blood. However, she married Pemeril, a young and foolish half-elf merchant giddy for adventure.  
  
Pemeril died by the sword of a dark elf. Growing up in Freeport, Pemeril enlisted in the human army to defend his homeland. Pemeril was accidentally left behind after a dark elf invasion and was killed by a wandering dark elf. Sdinia still regrets that she allowed Pemeril to go alone, but it was his wishes. He had little armor and but a small blade he had gotten from a veteran in the army*. He had sold all of his other equipment to pay for his marriage, home, and food. Yet he was a brave man, so brave that he got himself killed. His corpse was found in the doorway of an inn one morning, dragged there by someone passing by.  
  
Admax pushed her way to the front of the crowd. A gnomish man sat on a tall stool. He opened up his tinkered bag and pulled out a large newspaper, reading  
  
  
  
2 Firiona Vie News  
  
Get it while it's in stock!  
  
TUNARE-The Godly War  
  
Today, Dastrayer, a good aligned ogre warrior captured an iksar scout. For a sum of  
  
1,000 platinum pieces, he was turned over to Firiona Vie custody. The Firiona Vie council has interrogated him and has found that this "godly" war is being held in the Lake of Ill Omen. Destroying any trace of a Sarnak Fort, Innoruuk has surrounded the place in a "bubble". Even Firiona Vie has tried to "burst Innoruuk's bubble" but have  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*The veteran's name was Sporali, and he was also a defender of Freeport. Hence the "Sporali Defender's Blade". I just had to put that in…for the Everquest addicts.  
  
had no success. Tunare herself is on the way, but not being able to teleport in Norrath  
  
has become a very big problem for Tunare. Even the most holy of druids and the most  
  
intelligent of wizards cannot summon enough force to bring Tunare to Kunark. She was  
  
last seen traveling across the Oasis of Marr destroying the occasional sand giant, and  
  
once having a tiny battle with Cazel himself, destroying him in a matter of minutes. She  
  
was thought to be heading accros the Ocean of Tears to make her way to Kunark. Her  
  
godly camouflage would make it impossible to see her with mortal eyes. She would be  
  
the only hope of getting to Innoruuk. There is no idea as to where the other gods are  
  
currently, but the Norrathian Council does have ideas. As there is an elective from every  
  
race, there is always no less than 50 human warriors present to stop any conflict.  
  
Many think that there is some other power needed to "burst Innoruuk's bubble" and  
  
destroy him, but none will explain. It is rumored that the Sebilian Squad is resurfacing  
  
and is trying to find this mysterious power…  
  
Admax was cut off from hearing anymore as a hairy hand slipped around her mouth and she was pulled off of her feet and through the crowd.  
  
Consciousness failed her.  
  
2.1 Part III  
  
Admax blinked a few times.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself, not noticing that she said it out loud.  
  
"I had to smuggle you to Butcherblock Mountains, as there was too many orcish spies and guards in the Greater Faydark." Said the voice she recognized as the Barbarian.  
  
In the distance, she could see an undead grouping on what looked like a chessboard.  
  
"Charge!" said a faint cry from the chessboard.  
  
"Wonder what they're up to now" questioned Borisi, "Maybe their in a war with the dwarves, eh?"  
  
"They look like they're coming this way."  
  
"And they've got their king with them!" he stated, rather loudly, "Damn, we're being attacked by giant chess pieces."  
  
Admax shot a couple fire blasts at them, killing a few but doing nothing to the rooks, queen, and king.  
  
Admax conjured up Jebaber, an earth elemental, and sent him scurrying after the rooks.  
  
She knew it was a suicidal attempt but it would keep her and the rogue man alive.  
  
"Run!" she shouted, "My pet will hold them off."  
  
They dashed to the crossroads, being followed by pawns, bishops, and knights galore. The rooks, King, and Queen were a little farther behind because of the pet.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge opened his front door to see an amazing little train of undead creatures. It wasn't his normal cup of hot tea, so he decided to be upset by the intrudence.  
  
"Come forth, warriors of Kaladim!" he trumpeted, so all of Butcherblock could hear.  
  
In the distance you could see a strong parade of about 30 dwarven warriors coming to his aide. Nyzil Bloodforge started working on the pawns.  
  
(For the "Everquestians")  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge slashes an undead pawn for 92 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge bashes an undead pawn for 48 points of damage.  
  
An undead pawn hits Nyzil Bloodforge for 2 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge kicks an undead pawn for 73 points of damage.  
  
An undead pawn has been slain by Nyzil Bloodforge.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge pierces an undead pawn for 27 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge slashes an undead pawn for 81 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge bashes an undead pawn for 45 points of damage.  
  
An undead pawn has been slain by Nyzil Bloodforge.  
  
(After about 5 more of these, the warriors arrive.)  
  
Guard Stormshade slashes an undead King for 46 points of damage.  
  
An undead King hits Guard Stormshade for 30 points of damage.  
  
Guard Stormshade bashes and undead King for 23 points of damage.  
  
Guard Harthblade hits an undead King for 82 points of damage.  
  
Guard Harthblade kicks an undead King for 25 points of damage.  
  
Guard Jefferson pierces and undead King for 125 points of damage.  
  
An undead King hits Guard Harthblade for 45 points of damage.  
  
Guard Jefferson taunts an undead King to attack him and ignore others.  
  
An undead King hits Guard Jefferson for 52 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge cries "Let this be a lesson to all of the undead population of Butcherblock."  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge slashes an undead King for 132 damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge bashes an undead King for 46 damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge slashes an undead King for 176 damage.  
  
An undead King hits Nyzil Bloodforge for 11 points of damage.  
  
A large rat hits an undead King for 2 points of damage.  
  
An undead King has been slain by a large rat.  
  
(Sorry about all that incessant fighting. You need to play the game to understand.)  
  
Admax turned and bowed before Nyzil Bloodforge.  
  
"Thank you, and may you live a life of good health in this…interesting land."  
  
"Good day my lady, and teach that barbarian to protect you better."  
  
Borisi backstabs Nyzil Bloodforge for 23 points of damage.  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge laughs and says "Excuse me kind sir, but I don't think you wanted to do that."  
  
Nyzil Bloodforge smiles at Borisi for 57 points of damage.  
  
"I must be on my way." Nyzil Bloodforge returned to his guard tower for another boring day of protecting the less experienced dwarves.  
  
(Sorry, that section sucked for all you "non-addicts". TRY EVERQUEST, IT RULES!)  
  
2.2 Section IV  
  
Borisi turned around as Admax cried out.  
  
"What is that monster?" she asked, "It looks like a mutated gnome."  
  
The brownies stood and stared at them. Without thinking further, it attacked Admax.  
  
"Ahhh!" she shrieked, "Get it away!"  
  
"Excuse me sir but if you don't mind the lady would like not to be bothered by you folk." Mentioned Borisi.  
  
"Ha." Said the little brownie man, "I am not afraid of anyone."  
  
Borisi used a skill he hadn't needed to use for along while. Instill doubt did the trick, and had the Brownie running far away, where he wouldn't have to mess with Borisi ever again.  
  
"Goodness" thought Borisi, "Why did the Rogues of the White Rose have to send me on such a shameful quest."  
  
"Why are you following me, rogue?" asked Admax.  
  
"I need you for, er, a summoning. Only, you need to come back to my home country."  
  
"To the north? Where might that be?" questioned Admax, for she had never been far away from home.  
  
"To, well, the Gnoll City." Borisi lied, knowing that once they got to Blackburrow, the Gnoll City, he could sneak her off to Halas, the barbarian hometown.  
  
"Gnoll's? I have heard of them once. What help might I be in the Gnoll City?"  
  
"They, they need many things that you can, su, summon…that's it!"  
  
"Why do I feel betrayed?"  
  
"Because you are being betrayed, damnit. The Rogues of the White Rose, a Barbarian guild, need the head of a high elf. You see, they can't have just any high elf head, because they need someone of royal blood. And obviously, to show my "faithfulness", I must get the head of the one born of Sdinia Darkbanisher, the great cleric."  
  
"But how do they know of my mother?"  
  
"Oh, she was a great figure in our history. A straggling barbarian shaman was wandering through the mountains of Everfrost, and came upon a wise druid. The druid happily teleported the shaman to the western commonlands, where he would journey to the eastern commonlands and auction his equipment to others. On arrival, he was teleported too far above his destination, and plummeted to his death. A different cleric, to remain unnamed, revived the spirit of the shaman to his body. The shaman, Warador, was returned to his dead corpse, and fully revived. He traveled on to the eastern commonlands, but in the middle was stopped by an elemental of water. Expecting it to be the pet of a powerful mage, Warador pushed on. Unexpectedly, the elemental attacked him. Warador could not hold up against the elemental, and on the verge of dying was healed by Sdinia, your mother. She fed him, cared for him, and healed him well. Your mother was a very generous person, Admax. She is recognized in our history."  
  
"Then why the hell do they want me dead?"  
  
"Because they think that in your brain holds the secret to the curse of Vox."  
  
"The curse of what?"  
  
"Lady Vox, a powerful dragon deep within Permafrost, an uncharted and dangerous territory."  
  
"And she put a curse……." Admax understood now.  
  
"Now your catching on. The curse was put upon a large doorway, hidden for centuries beneath layers and layers of snow."  
  
"Now this is starting to sound like a fairy tale."  
  
"No! You must believe me. All of this is true, even the doors."  
  
"So, keep going then." She motioned Borisi.  
  
"Loosely translated from the dragon language, the curse reads… 'All those that enter the chamber of Vox without the holiness of a god, shall forever be cursed by the Ring of Scale.' And you see, as your mother was the holiest cleric the barbarians know of, they figured you might know the answer. So they decided that I should go get your head so they could dissect your brain and find out what is necessary to enter the chamber."  
  
"These barbarians, they're not too bright are they?"  
  
"Not especially, I've met erudites and they outsmart us greatly. Why?" Borisi was puzzled.  
  
"Because they should've just asked you to come get me and then I could tell them what it was I know."  
  
"So you know!" Borisi shouted in excitement.  
  
"Not, um, not exactly."  
  
"They're not going to be pleased."  
  
"Well if I knew, my mother would've told me wouldn't she?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Walking towards them on the path was a young gnome woman carrying a looking device.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but where might we be able to receive a teleportation?" asked Borisi, kindly.  
  
"Ya 'talkin to me?" questioned the gnome, "I don't know where ya 'gonna find no teleporta."  
  
"Yes sir I'm talking to you. Are you going to tell me or not?" said Borisi, a little stricter this time.  
  
"Please excuse me kind sir.," said the gnome, "But sometimes the enchanter part gets the better of me."  
  
"You are excused, but please answer my question."  
  
"I believe you could find a druid ring of teleportation back by my hometown, would you like to come with me?" asked the gnome.  
  
"It depends," said Borisi, "What's your name and where is your hometown."  
  
"My name," she said, as she curtsied sweetly, "Is Shabobo the Enchanter. And my hometown is the fair clockwork city of Ak'anon.  
  
"I have heard of this place." Mentioned Admax, "This is the gnomish city, is it not?"  
  
"By gosh, it is." Said Shabobo, joking.  
  
"And is it true that it is made out of metals?"  
  
"That's true also."  
  
"We must go see it Borisi, it sounds so interesting."  
  
"No." stated Borisi, "I will not go any farther out of the way of my quest than necessary."  
  
"Well, so it is then." Said Shabobo, "I have learned my lesson in messing with angry Barbarians. Here, take this telescope and…"  
  
"Telescope, you call it?" interrupted Admax.  
  
"Yes telescope, you put your eye in here and you can look real far."  
  
She handed the "telescope" to Borisi, and he put his eye up to the small hole.  
  
"It burns my eyes!" Borisi shouted angrily.  
  
"It must be witchcraft!" said Admax, "You must be one of those, what do they call them? Oh I remember, Necromancers. Evil ones."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such nonsense." Said Shabobo, "Your poor partner has just been holding the telescope up to the sun. You will see whatever it is you are looking at. If you are looking at the sun, you will obviously be blinded."  
  
"I see." Said Borisi, waiting for an apology from Admax.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Shabobo miss."  
  
"I forgive you." Replied Shabobo, "Here sir Barbarian, take it and look over there."  
  
Borisi pointed it in the direction that the gnome was pointing.  
  
"I see it. There are the mountains of Steamfont. Let's go!" cried Borisi.  
  
2.3 Section V  
  
Borisi, Admax, and their new acquaintance Shabobo followed the path and the rough terrain for what seemed like an endless time. They became in tune with each other, taking steps at the same time. At times, one of them seemed to drift off and the other two, seeing a difference in the pattern, had to keep the odd one on track. They passed many creatures, but none of them paid any notice to the group.  
  
Borisi, not noticing what he was doing, slowly drifted away. By the time Shabobo and Admax realized it, he was already deep in the shrub.  
  
"Admax?" Borisi said, "Where are you?"  
  
Noticing he was no longer with them he started to get worried. He looked down and saw, not the path, but a field of large bushes around him.  
  
"Anyone? Is anyone there?" he cried.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous at night." Muttered a voice behind him.  
  
Borisi heard a swish and turned around. Nothing was there.  
  
"Stupid me, imagining things again."  
  
"So I'm your imagination know, huh?" said a different voice.  
  
He turned to the voice, only to be once again astounded that no one was there.  
  
"Ha. Woe be the adventurer that sees me." Said a different voice.  
  
Borisi needn't look to the voice to know that there was nothing there.  
  
"Have they sent me a stupid one this time?" said a tone of voice different from the rest.  
  
Frustrated now, Borisi shouted "What is it you want??????"  
  
He began to worry that a large crowd of people was surrounding him.  
  
"I do not fear you!" he said.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows was a small young gnome wearing a robe of blue. She looked liked Shabobo but Borisi could tell the difference.  
  
"Who might you be, young one?" said Borisi, calmly now.  
  
"I am Illian, the great mystical enchanter." Said the gnome.  
  
"Too bad I have not heard of your greatness, oh mystical one." Said Borisi sarcastically,  
  
"Are you the only one here?"  
  
"I have no need to travel with others." Said the lady.  
  
"I see."  
  
They walked in silence for a while, not knowing what to say.  
  
Up ahead, Borisi saw a strange, dragon-like creature.  
  
"What might that be?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh no! I have heard of these monsters before. That is an Ebon drake, it seems harmless but is very dangerous."  
  
"But it's just a child, what's the matter."  
  
The drake roared and flew in their direction. Flaming at the mouth, it charged.  
  
"Watch out" said Illian, "Do not touch it."  
  
She mesmerized the drake with a strange power. Then, when she used a charm spell, it woke up and instantly came to her side.  
  
"Just a little trick I have learned." Said Illian.  
  
"Must be very useful."  
  
"It is, only sometimes the spell tends to wear off, although that usually isn't a…."  
  
She was cut off by a breath of fire in their direction, made by the young Ebon drake.  
  
"It's resisting, help me!" cried Illian.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying." Responded Borisi.  
  
Borisi got the drake's attention and fought it. He desperately needed assistance, where was the gnomish lady?  
  
"Help me! Help me!" shouted Borisi.  
  
Borisi was losing the battle.  
  
  
  
Admax and Shabobo began to worry over Borisi. Wherever he would have gone, he should have been back by now.  
  
"Did you hear that?" said Shabobo, "I think I heard him!"  
  
"Faintly, maybe, but yes!" agreed Admax.  
  
Shabobo granted both of them quickness, and they ran over to the noise.  
  
"It's him!" said Admax.  
  
"It must be." Said Shabobo.  
  
"Help me!!!" said Borisi.  
  
  
  
Borisi looked over his shoulder briefly to see a high elf and a gnome. Could it be Admax and Shabobo? They were still far away, but now Borisi had hope. He struck at the Ebon drake fiercely and struck his dagger into it's middle. The drake cried out in pain, and blew his last breath of fire into the face of Borisi.  
  
  
  
"Borisi? Borisi? Wake up Borisi."  
  
Someone was patting his face and splashing water on him. His eyes burned, and he used the last of his strength to open them. A yellow robed gnomish woman stood there. Could it be… no it couldn't be, well, it could be, but he couldn't think right now…  
  
  
  
"Borisi, please wake up! What's happened to you?"  
  
Borisi raised his head and saw Admax tossing bucket by bucket of water on top of him.  
  
"Finally, I thought you were dead." Said Shabobo.  
  
"And we were about to leave." Said Admax, disappointed.  
  
"Ha ha." Said Borisi, now refreshed from his sleep, "What happened?"  
  
"You were out cold, that drake must of scarred you pretty bad."  
  
"What does my face look like? It burns horribly."  
  
"It's red. We couldn't tell whether that was your war paint or your burns, so we smothered your face in these creams we found over by that stump." Said Admax.  
  
"Your humor heals my pain greatly," said Borisi, sarcastically, "What about the creams?"  
  
"Well, it makes your face all purple. Don't know what it is but it seems to be healing the scars." Said Shabobo, "Oh, and it came with a note. We didn't understand it, but we thought you might be able to."  
  
"Read it to me." Said Borisi.  
  
"It says, This should help. Hope to see you around. And it was signed Illian, the Mystical. What do you make of it?" asked Admax.  
  
Borisi smiled, but refused to answer her question.  
  
"Let's get going." Said Borisi, "My people are waiting for your head." He laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Mumbled Admax.  
  
They continued along and finally came upon the Clockwork City of Ak'anon. There were many sites to see there and on the way to the teleportation ring, but those are for later times. A friendly druid passing by the teleportation ring agreed to teleport them to the great plains of Karana. They entered Antonica. 


End file.
